Twisted Love and Fate
by CuteTwisterGod
Summary: This story is about my character Yuri and Tasuki. It's also about Miaka and Tamahome a true love story all over again.It's also very humorous!


None of these Characters are mine expect Yuri! Hope you enjoy it (  
  
Twisted Fate (Dum Dum Bum )  
  
Tasuki was awoken by a loud bang; he grabs his fan, and runs to the room where the sound came from. His eyes still blurry from his sleep he begins to rub his eyes. The it becomes clear there was some kind of demon standing in front of him. He aims at it but Misses and accidentally hits Tamahome."Hey" tamahome, yelled. "I'm on your team remember". "Sorry", yells Tasuki not fully awake. Then he recognizes the girl the demon is holding it was his old best friend before he goined the bandits. He ran and waved his fan. The monster dropped the girl and Tasuki ran to pick her up. Then the demon began to speak in a human voice to Tasuki. She wanted to see you before she died she's nearly there so I brought her to see you! Maybe you'll be able to save her! Tasuki began to blow breath into her mouth. It stayed quiet for a few minutes then she began to cough. Tasuki sighed in relief knowing the others were waiting for an explanation. He began his extremely long story with when he was young, this girl named Yuri had been his best friend since they were in diapers they knew everything about each other and they did everything together and Tasuki, when he got older always tried to sneak in her room and they'd even spend the night together! Soon her got to the part when he left by then Yuri had recovered and filled in! Yuri Began" After Tasuki left a gang of men came to our peaceful time and began to tear things up and killing!" "They had killed all the family she had left." "The even killed Tasuki family." "She managed to get away but later they caught her and she was whipped and left in the desert to die." Then Yuri began to undress and Tamahome began to stare very hard, until Miaka smacked him, then he began to stare at the floor. When Yuri had finally finished her shirt she turned and showed her whipped bruised back. Yuri had many marks across her back. Then she began to put her shirt back on. Then for the first time she gave Tasuki a big hug! "Hey yeah yeah ok", said Tasuki." "I missed you so much, cried Yuri." Then Yuri stepped back and smacked she hit Tasuki across the face, everyone gasped, wondering what Tasuki was going to do. To everyone's relief he replied "Hey!! Well, I guess I deserved that." "Yes you do, how could you leave like that." "Your mother almost had a stroke and you didn't tell me, said Yuri." With that Yuri walked over to everyone and began to introduce herself, while Tasuki thought of how she got here. When Yuri finished she sat down next to Tasuki and began to wave her hand in front on his face. When he finally came back down to Konnan Yuri was gone. The only person left was miaka staring at Tasuki like he was crazy. "How long have I been sitting here," he asked? "Oh just about an hour she," said angrily. "Why are you here?" Because I had to tell you where she went in case you got worried. "Oh,"replied Tasuki. "Where did she go," he asked getting up. Everyone took her to see Konnan. With that Miaka walked out the room. Tasuki ran to catch up with her! "Wait," he called. Miaka then stopped, "I have something to say", said Tasuki out of breath. Then he stops in front of miaka! Then was a moment of silence and he pressed his warm lips to miaka.  
  
Then miaka breaks off and runs away crying and confused, hoping she can find Yuri and the others. soon after running around for a long time Miaka catches up. she finds them in a bar getting drunk. Except for Chichiri and Yuri who were fair away from the others eating. Miaka ran in and hugged Tamahome. "What's wrong Miaka", said Tamahome. "Nothing I just want a hug", said Miaka. Tasuki looked in through the window. Then Yuri saw him and walked out to talk to him. Yuri: Hi Tasuki. Tasuki: Uh hi Yuri: Where have you been Mister Tasuki: None of Business. Yuri: Fine Then (Yuri begins to walk) Tasuki: Wait What would you do if I kissed you (Yuri blushed very hard)Yuri: Uh (Everyone walks out )(Miaka looks at Tasuki) (Tasuki looked away)Later that afternoon Tasuki walk to Miaka and kissed her after he said I'm sorry. Yuri walked and saw. Miaka looked back and so did Tasuki. But Yuri fled. Miaka ran and followed Yuri. Miaka ran into her room. Yuri: How Could You (Yuri screamed)Miaka: It wasn't meant to happen like this. I love tamahome. Yuri: Shut Up!! (Yuri slapped Miaka) Miaka: I won't fight you. (Yuri began to Beat Up Miaka) Tasuki and Tamahome ran in. Tasuki: Yuri what the "Hell" are you doing. Miaka: Stay Out of this (Tamahome runs to help Miaka) Tasuki: Yuri I won't let you hurt Miaka (Tasuki grabs Yuri and knocks her unconious)(Miaka helps Yuri and waits for to recover) (When Yuri wakes up she has no will to live)Yuri to Miaka: He..he..tried to kill me. Yuri: I'm so sorry but I must go.  
  
The End of Chapter 1 If I get no reviews I'm not going any further!!!!!!! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh K Buh Bye!! 


End file.
